Ghoul's Worst Nightmare
by Misteria1991
Summary: After Anteiku fell, Hinami decided against joining Aogiri Tree in favor of staying with Touka. She went to school just like any normal human girl would and had a part time job at :re. Then despair came knocking on her door, in the form of an invitation to attend Hope's Peak Academy as The Ultimate Barista. There will be spoilers. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

Ghoul's Worst Nightmare

Prolog Part 1

* * *

Disclaimer: Danganronpa and Tokyo Ghoul do not belong to me but their respective owners. I will be using lines from or based on _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_. I did use _Danganronpa 3 Side :Despair_ as a reference.

* * *

This was every ghoul's nightmare. To be forced to go school for only the best of the best. To go to Hope's Peak Academy. Not only was it was in the 1st ward along with the CCG's headquarters, but if you refuse the invitation you'll find the CCG knocking on your door. She remembered the day she got her invitation like yesterday.

 _The bell rang as another customer entered the coffee shop. Hinami smiled at him warmly. The man had blue eyes and ragged blond hair._

" _I heard there was this coffee shop around here that makes the best coffee, I'm in the right place right?" He asked. Hinami giggled._

" _I hope so, Welcome to :re! What can I get for you today?" She asked in a friendly manner -she ignored the stench of alcohol-._

" _Do you have anything that would help with a hangover?" He asked._

" _Coffee doesn't cure hangovers, that's a myth. Would you like a glass of water?" Hinami offered._

" _Nah, I'd like a coffee."_

 _He was a regular for two weeks after that first visit. I learned that his name was Koichi Kizakura. He never stayed long. He would order something off the menu, drink, and then leave. Then one day he deviated from his routine._

" _Hey little Hinami, how would you like to attend Hope's Peak Academy?" Koichi asked with a smile. Everyone besides Koichi was a ghoul and they looked horrified for only a second before they remembered that a 'human' being invited to attend Hope's Peak is a good thing._

" _Uh…" Hinami swallowed before she tried again, "Uhhh…"_

 _Koichi raised an eyebrow. "M-Me g-go t-to H-Hope's P-Peak? A-Are y-you s-serious?" Hinami stuttered._

 _He threw his head back and laughed. "Yes little Hinami, I am serious." He chuckled, "That has got to be the best reaction I have gotten in my entire career. Well, I better get going; I got to find the rest of your classmates. See ya!"_

 _The bell rang as he left. "Hinami, why don't you-" Yomo never got to finish his sentence before Hinami bolted. She was as white as a sheet when she ran into Touka._

" _Hinami, what are you doing back here? Isn't it your shift?" Touka asked before Hinami started to sob._

" _Big sister, I…" Hinami showed Touka the envelope. Touka's eyes widened in horror at the sight of Hope's Peak's logo._

Hinami had to convince a distraught Touka that dropping her out of school was a very bad idea and would only make the Doves suspicious. She also consulted Flower Man -he wasn't taking Big Brother's death very well- about her predicament and barely managed to convince him to help her make it past the Health Evaluation that every student had to take, so she would be given her health evaluation by another ghoul. There was only one last obstacle she had to tackle.

The opening ceremony. One wrong move and everyone in the world would know you're a ghoul. After all, most things Hope's Peak were recorded and televised. She had to do this, she had to stay under the radar or else everyone at :re would be at risk. Big sister Touka taught her every trick she knew to blend into human society.

'I should have joined Aogiri Tree when I had the chance,' Hinami thought to herself.

Her bobbed brown hair floated around her face in the gentle breeze. A familiar masculine scent filled her nose. It wasn't long until she found the source standing all alone at the gate to Hope's Peak.

"Makoto!" Hinami called out to the brown-haired boy in a hoodie. Makoto turned around to see Hinami wave to him from across the street. He waited as she crossed the road to meet up with him. Makoto visited :re from time to time for a cappuccino.

"You were invited to Hope's Peak too!?" Makoto asked.

"Yep! Introducing, Hinami Fueguchi, The Ultimate Barista!" Hinami chirped as if she was not only a few miles away from the nest of Doves.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student." He said as he scratched his cheek nervously. 'It would be really cruel if a ghoul was invited as the Ultimate Lucky (read: Unlucky) Student' Hinami thought to herself.

"Are you ready to head on in?" Hinami asked -she was desperately looking for a reason to delay the inevitable- him.

"Yeah, I was so nervous I got here early." Makoto laughed nervously.

"50 minutes early?" Hinami asked with a raised eyebrow. Makoto blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's fine, I was so nervous I couldn't eat," Hinami confessed. 'I forced myself to eat an entire arm today just to be sure I wouldn't try to eat anyone, but Makoto doesn't need to know that' Hinami thought idly.

"That's not good. Don't worry there will be plenty to eat after the opening ceremony." Makoto said as he turned back to face the school. 'That's right, I almost forgot about the after-party.' Hinami thought in a panic.

"Are you ready to go?" Makoto asked gently. Hinami gathered her wits and nodded resolutely. They took their first step onto campus together. They arrived in the main hall.

"This is where we're supposed to meet right?" Hinami asked as she shifted from foot to foot.

"Yeah, I guess we're the first ones here," Makoto replied. They stood next to each other in an awkward silence.

"Would it be okay if we took a look around the school?" Makoto asked. He turned to face Hinami and noticed idly that her nose twitched.

"I think we should hang around for a bit before we wander off. Maybe someone else will show up." Hinami respond, but even as she said that she was analyzing the new scents.

'Both are female humans, they seem similar… sisters probably… what?' Hinami thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sensation that the world was spinning. Colors blended together, twisted, and mixed together into something else. Spin. Mix. Repeat. Then suddenly, Hinami's vision went black.

The last thing she heard before she knew no more was a laugh. It was an odd laugh. Unbeknownst to her, that laugh would haunt her in the future.

"Upupu."

* * *

Author's Note: This story has been in the back of my mind for a while now. And I finally just decided to write it and see what happens. I just got my wisdom teeth removed and had some spare time to burn. As usual, let me know what you think in the reviews -constructive criticisms welcomed-. Be sure to follow and favorite if you enjoyed reading this. And don't worry the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghoul's Worst Nightmare

Prolog Part 2

* * *

Disclaimer: Danganronpa and Tokyo Ghoul do not belong to me but their respective owners. I will be using lines from or based on Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. I get some information from the Dangaronpa wiki.

* * *

In a well-lit room filled with rows of wooden desks, Hinami sat in a desk by the window in the corner of the room farthest away from the door. She wore a short-sleeved white button-up, a black skirt that reached down to her shins, a pair of ankle-high socks with lace, and a pair of black shoes with a small heel. Her face was buried into her folded arms on the desk.

It didn't take long for her to wake. She lifted up her head and opened her lethargic large brown, eyes to take in her surroundings. She was in a classroom with blue zebra wallpaper, a blackboard at the front of the room, and a podium. She yawned and she instinctively sniffed the air.

Blood. Blood and death. Her mouth watered despite being well-fed.

It was everywhere.

Hinami jumped up-startled-to her feet and her red irises among black sclera shot wide open. She staggered to her left and crashed into something cold and hard. She jumped back and tripped over the wooden chair she was sitting in earlier.

Her head hit the wooden parquet floor with a resounding THUD.

Disoriented, she rubbed the back of her head; she hissed in pain, but it faded quickly. Once she calmed down, she finally took a good look at her surroundings. There were no bloodstains or corpses in sight. Confusion overtook her features as her eyes returned to their normal chocolate brown. She sniffed the air again. She still could smell the blood and death. Humans and ghouls alike-mostly humans though-were dead just outside the building.

"What happened out there?" Hinami asked in a hushed whisper. From what she could smell, the corpses ranged from less than a day old to about a year old. 'But that doesn't make any sense! When I got here, the air was nice and crisp but now it's… it's… wrong.' Hinami thought to herself.

She walked over to where a window should be. All of the windows in that classroom were dressed in 'iron' plates. She knocked on it twice. *Bang bang*

"It's about two inches thick. How were these installed? They look really heavy," Hinami murmured and froze. She detected something she didn't notice before, it was similar to quinque but not at the same time. 'Could it be?' she wondered.

There was no warning before a long, spine snaked its way from under her skirt and reared its 'head' like a cobra. Then-in a blink of an eye-it struck.

*BANG*

She barely left a scratch in the metal. "What!? How!? Why!? That's Quinque Steel!" Hinami exclaimed in surprise. She slashed at the nut and bolt only to get the same result: these plates were ghoul-proof. She was trapped; if she was to assume she was still at Hope's Peak, that is. She wrapped her 'spine' around the nut and poured all of her strength into twisting it off. No such luck. They were very tightly fastened, they won't come off anytime soon-even if a ghoul tried to remove them.

With no reason to keep out her kagune, she allowed it to shrivel up like leaves in the fall until they dissolved completely like ash blowing in the wind.

She turned toward to face the front of the classroom, toward the chalkboard. "This blackboard belongs to us now! -Secret Beauty" Hinami read to aloud, mentally filing this information for later.

If live as a ghoul taught her anything, it was that any information you can find can be the difference between life and death.

That's way she spent hours reading about anything she could find about the school: students, staff, rituals etc. She learned that she was not the first ghoul that had been invited to Hope's Peak. According to a copied CCG file, Suspect 904 was invited to Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Actor; He was discovered and captured during his medical exam at the school. What sold him out was the blood test. He was exterminated no less than 42 minutes later and the whole ordeal was swept under the rug. Any movie he starred in were no longer sold in stores. They never told the public about his fate and conspiracy theorist had a field day.

Oh, and she read the online forum as well.

She also took a glance at her new school's blueprints were built to withstand ghoul attacks. That meant as long as the metal plates cover the windows, no ghoul could get in-or out. In other words, she was trapped in this place along with Makoto.

"Makoto…" Hinami paused to sniff the air for any trace of Makoto's scent. She grimaced, "It's no use, I can't smell anything through the blood."

Hinami's expression morphed into one of anxiety before she suddenly shook her head violently.

"No, Makoto is fine. He's probably waiting in the Main Hall." Hinami told herself reassuringly as pressed her hands over her ears and focused; she analyzed every sound, every heartbeat. To her surprise, 15-except two, including herself-were asleep; she could tell because their hearts weren't beating as much. The only other person besides herself that was awake was 3 floors up.

"Who's up there?" Hinami asked aloud before she shrugged and headed to what she believed to be the Main Hall.

When she crossed the threshold, the first thing she saw was a giant vault door-she knew no one was there but she felt like she should wait there. "What!?" The next were the guns mounted on the ceiling. Hinami's face turned blue as she hesitated but eventually dashed over to inspect them; she learned that they too were made of Quinque Steel.

She glanced at toward the rhythmic ticking to figure out what time it was. It read 7:20.

"There's no way that this door, the guns, and plates were installed within the 10 minutes I was unconscious," Hinami stated firmly before she frowned in confusion, "so how long was I asleep?"

She turned on her heels and marched out of the Main Hall as she made her way to the staircase that would take her up to the second level. That was blocked too, by a Quinque Steel security gate. 'My kagune should be able to break the gate since it's so thin' Hinami thought as she prepared to unleash her kagune. She stopped to the sound of a heartbeat-one that was steadily pumped faster and faster as they awoke.

Hinami dashed down the hallway and found herself in a small but cramped room. The ceiling was covered in lanterns and shelves and display cases held a variety of Japanese and Western items available for purchase-like an antique store. But her focus was elsewhere, she knelt down beside a young man.

He had spiky black hair, pronounced eyebrow, and intense-almost ghoul-like-red eyes. He smelled like he was type B. She could also hear the steady tics of his watch. He wore a white uniform as well.

"How are you feeling?" Hinami asked in concern.

"I feel great! Thanks for asking!" the boy shouted as Hinami flinched. 'He's...loud…' she thought.

"Could you keep your voice down? It hurts my ears when people shout," she asked.

"Alright," he shouted-although not as loud.

"You're the first one I found awake, everyone is still asleep," Hinami explained.

"That is unacceptable! Sleeping in a school environment… unforgivable!" He yelled as he shed passionate tears.

'His reactions are… extreme… what did I get myself into?' Hinami wondered idly before she said in a rush, "well it looks like you're up now so I'm just gonna go ahead and look for others… see you in the Main Hall at 8!"

Hinami ran off before he could stop her-her ears felt like the could burst. When she stopped running, she found herself in front of a room labeled 'GYM'. She could hear 3 different heartbeats in there. She ran to the closest: a boy with red, spiked hair and a goatee. He wore a white blazer, a white shirt with a red skull design, dark blue jeans, and white platform shoes with black soles; he also had several piercings. His blood type was type B.

She reached out and gently shook his shoulders. "Wakey-wakey," she murmured quietly.

He stirred and opened his pale blue eyes a smidge. "Are you an angel?" he asked sleepily.

Hinami swore her entire face was on fire. "Not quite."

The boy rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before he focused on her again. "Are you feeling okay? Your face is red," he asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Hinami cleared her throat and attempted to stop blushing-it worked to an extent-and spoke, "Now that you're up, I just let you know that the rest of us are planning to meet up in the Main Hall at 8. If you'll excuse me I've got to wake up the others." She gestured to the other two, asleep in the bleachers.

Hinami darted off towards the next person, a type B girl with a rather curvaceous figure. She had tanned skin and brown hair tied up into a ponytail. She shook her awake.

"Oh, hello! Who are you?" the girl asked sleepily.

Hinami chuckled and smiled, "I'm Hinami Fueguchi, the Ultimate Barista. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm Aoi Asahina! But my friends just call me Hina. 'Sup?" Hina introduced herself in turn.

"That's gonna be kinda confusing ain't it? I'm Leon Kuwata," the boy from earlier had followed Hinami up here, "What's up?"

'Wow, the Ultimate Baseball Star and the Ultimate Swimming Pro, they look so happy-but that's to be expected, they are humans,' Hinami thought idly.

"Hey Hinami," Hina looked at Leon as he said that but seemed to deflate when she realized that he wasn't talking to her, "What's with the iron plates?"

Hina looked confused until she followed his gaze. "I don't know, they were there when I woke up," Hinami explained as she walked over to the final person in the room, a very muscular girl-she would have mistaken her for a boy if she didn't have such an excellent sense of smell-wearing a traditional seifuku school uniform. She had white hair, tanned skin, and a scar across her face.

"I'm awake," said a surprisingly deep voice and the girl sat up and introduced herself, "I am Sakura Ogami."

"Hello! I'm Aoi Asahina but you can call me Hina, how are you feeling?" Hina asked as she ran up to where they were.

"Leon Kuwata," Leon managed to squeeze out before he fell silent.

"What is going on here?" Sakura asked as she caught sight of the 'iron' plates.

"We, don't know," Hinami replied before she explained what she had been up to.

"So the is one other besides us in this school?" Sakura asked to clarify.

"Two, I walk in the Main Hall with Makoto but I don't know where he is. He was gone when I woke up. What if he's hurt? Bleeding out? Dying?" Hinami couldn't just say they were 17 people in the building-that would be suspicious.

Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder, "Fret not, we will help you find your missing friend."

"Yeah, what does he look like?" Hina cheered enthusiastically.

"Okay. He has spiky brown hair with a strand of hair that refuses to cooperate with gravity. He should be wearing a green hoodie, a black jacket, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes," Hinami described as she concentrated on the most recent memory she had of him.

"Got it," Hina nodded with a determined look on her face before she ran down the bleachers.

"Don't forget we're meeting in the Main Hall at 8!" Hinami called after her.

She heard Hina shout "You got it!" in the distance.

"I'll be in the Main Hall if you need me," Leon said in a rush before he too ran out of the gym.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"He's probably scared of you. You're pretty intimidating," Hinami replied.

Sakura nodded as if she got that a lot and they walked down the bleachers together.

When there were near the exit, Hinami suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Sakura asked.

Hinami didn't answer; she had heard the quiet sound of an electric machine turning somewhere in the room. She almost immediately found the source and turned to face it. It was a security camera in the corner of the room, right before the bleachers. Suddenly, she was running back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked in confusion. She still hadn't spotted the camera.

"That camera is following me," Hinami panted as she pointed towards the security camera and kept running greater and greater distances. True to her word, the camera was turning back and forth to keep her in the shot.

"So we are being watched," Sakura concluded.

"Seems like it," Hinami gasped, hunched over with her hands on her knees as she tried to(read: act like she's out of breath) catch her breath. Hinami stood up straight a few moments later and walked past the threshold and called, "Coming?"

Sakura did not reply but followed her out to the hallway.

"I'll search the other end of the building, you'll check this section?" Hinami asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Sakura agreed and they split up.

Hinami walked-careful to take note of everyone's location-until she came across a sign; it said Hotel Despair. She walked into 'Hotel Despair' and covered her ears. Two people were in a classroom, one was in the school store, one was 3 floors up, eleven others were in the main hall, and one was somewhere around this area.

It was quite odd. She knew that there was someone around here, but it was… muffled. She couldn't smell the person yet. However, she could smell the garbage from where she was standing. She wrinkled her nose and headed to the room one the right since the other room was blocked by the excessive use of police tape. She found herself in what appeared to be a cafeteria. No sign of life here so she headed into the entrance to what she would later learn was the kitchen.

It was filled with colorful, fresh produce and both the fridge and freezer were filled to the brim with dairy or meat products. She also found bread but no human. Another thing she found that was worth noting was the locked freezer. However, she couldn't figure out what was in it.

She left the cafeteria and headed closer to the horrible smell of rotting human food-as if fresh human food wasn't bad enough. She found a bunch of rooms, each room was decorated with what appeared to be a nameplate.

She walked over to the closest and froze. It said Kyoko Kirigiri.

Hinami took several steps back until her back hit the door across the hall from Kirigiri's. She could feel all of the color drain from her skin as she shook in fear.

The Kirigiri family is where some of the best detectives are from. They are infamous among ghouls for their involvement in unmasking some of the most dangerous ghouls in history. Ghouls used to actively seek and kill members of that family but they would always find out and take the lives of twice as many ghouls in return. Overtime, ghouls learned that if they left the Kirigiri's alone, they would leave the ghouls alone as long as they aren't connected to their investigation. Once a Kirigiri figured out Hinami was a ghoul she would be as good as dead.

Hinami felt lightheaded and then she realized that she wasn't breathing. She took gulps of air as she tried to calm herself down.

'Maybe these are the dorms of the previous students that attended Hope's Peak,' Hinami wondered. She ran down the hallway; she made sure to read every single nameplate.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Mondo Owada. Byakuya Togami. Junko Enoshima. Celestia Ludenberg.

She turned left and ran down the hallway. She stopped in front Hifumi Yamada's room before she continued reading.

Yasuhiro Hagakure. Leon Kuwata. Sakura Ogami.

She froze. And continued reading.

Aoi Asahina. Chihiro Fujisaki. Toko Fukawa. Sayaka Maizono. Makoto Naegi. Hinami Fueguchi. Kyoko Kirigiri.

There was no denying it now. These dorms had been prepared specially for her and the other students trapped in Hope's Peak. A Kirigiri was trapped here with her.

She stood before Kirigiri's door again, her heart racing. Slowly she composed herself enough to ring the doorbell. She waited one minute with no response. One became two. Two became three. Soon enough, ten minutes had passed with no response.

Then she tried the doorknob. To her surprise, it was unlocked. Hinami pushed open the door. Suddenly she could hear the person's heartbeat easily. Resting on the bed was a girl, with type B blood, with lavender hair and a pale complexion. She wore a dark purple jacket over a white blouse with a brown tie, a short black skirt, and knee-high boots. She also wore gloves to cover some scars-Hinami could smell the scarred tissue.

Hinami slowly reached out and shook her gently. The girl's eyelids fluttered open instantly. Hinami flinched back at the intensity of her purple-eyed stare; it felt like she was staring into her soul.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Hinami Fueguchi," Hinami replied quietly, "And you are?"

"My name is," the girl hesitated, "Kyoko Kirigiri."

Hinami nodded and turned to look at the clock. "It's almost 8. I said I would meet up with the others in the Main Hall at 8. You should probably come with."

"Why?"

"Because all of us are in the same situation…"

"Trapped in a school with no way out and no means to contact others."

"Contact others? What do you mean-oh-you're talking about phones aren't you?" Hinami reached into her pocket only to find that it was missing, "Okay, so not only are we trapped but we have no way to call for help and it appears that whoever is behind this prepared for our arrival."

"What do you mean? Why not who brought us here?" Kyoko asked. Hinami looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay? Because obviously, we all came here of our own free will. Everyone here was selected by Hope's Peak to attend," Hinami explained, "And on top of that, all of the dorms have our names' on them-at least I think so, I recognized several of the names."

"Interesting," Kyoko said before she stood up and walked toward the door, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I just started to think that this might be more than just a thought it was," Hinami replied as she ran after her. It was 8:58 when they arrived.

Hinami instantly recognized Makoto's scent and ran towards it. He was alive-and drooling.

"Makoto! You're alright!" Hinami cried, tears of relief made there way down her cheeks.

"He won't wake up, Hinami," Sakura informed her and Hinami dashed to his side. Kyoko on the other hand simply walked over.

She examined Makoto's unconscious body.

"What are you doing?" Hinami growled, her eyes held a reddish tint. Kyoko, to Hinami's displeasure, ignored her.

"Hey-" Hinami began only to be interrupted by Kyoko.

"He'll be fine. He's just been drugged," Kyoko explained. Hinami face softened and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Hinami, I found this on the desk he was resting in," Sakura said and handed the pamphlet to her.

"Hey, there new kid! The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world." Hinami read aloud so everyone could here.

"What the hell was that shit!?" demanded a tall, muscular boy with type AB blood; He wore a black overcoat with orange detail over a white A-shirt, black baggy, a belt, and white loafers. His hair was styled into a pompadour. He had slightly tanned skin, purple eyes, and brown hair. It sounded like he weighed 168 pounds.

"Nggh!" someone grunted. Hinami was quick to realize who it must have been.

"Makoto! You're awake! How do you feel? Anything Hurt?" Hinami blabbered as Makoto looked like he wasn't functioning well enough to deal with life.

"What? Hinami?" Makoto looked around and saw everyone watching him. He was suddenly very aware of the line of drool on his chin. He attempted to discreetly wipe it away with his sleeve. He yawned, "Sorry bout that. A bunch of stuff happened, and then all of a sudden I was just… asleep."

"Whoa, you too?" asked the type B, 157 pound male with big hair.

"Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser…" commented a type AB blood girl with black hair style into two twin-drill pigtails, eyes as red as a ghoul's kakugan, and pale skin. She wore a lolita goth outfit. It sounded like she was 101 pounds.

"So strange… I declare beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is a strange situation indeed!" a type O male that weighed about 342 pounds declared.

"Um… what are you talking about? I honestly have no idea what's going on right now." Makoto asked aloud, confused.

"Everyone just calm down! Listen, why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves?" Hina proposed.

"The hell!? Now's no time for friggin' introductions!" pompadour shouted.

"Maybe, but it may be a good to at least find out who we all are before digging into the bigger problems here. I mean, how are we even supposed to talk to each other if we do not know each other's names?" asked the lolita goth.

"That's a good point," agreed a type O, 90-pound boy with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. He was dressed in a dark green long-sleeved jacket, a white shirt, and pleated brown skirt.

"Okay, so let's get introductions out of the way. Then we can move on to whatever else. Sound good?" asked a beautiful girl with type A blood and weighed about 108 pounds. She had long blue hair and blue eyes and wore a seifuku with a large pink bow.

"Hinami, what," Makoto began only to be cut off by Hinami's affirmative cry.

"For now, Makoto, we'll just introduce ourselves to each other. It will make communication much more effective," Hinami said as everyone began to introduce themselves to each other.

Hinami helped him to his feet and lead him over to the loud one-best to get it over with, "I'm Hinami Fueguchi and this is Makoto Naegi. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I believe in bold simplicity! Let's work together on our educational crusade! Anyway, you can call me Taka. You said your names were Hinami Fueguchi and Makoto Naegi, right? Those are good, strong names! You should thank your parents for giving you such excellent names," Taka stopped to take a breath, "And to keep that name from losing its value, you must devote yourself every single day! Life is worth putting every ounce of effort into it! Right? Right!" Now that he was standing up, Hinami learned that he weighed about 146 pounds.

Makoto and Hinami were on the same page, they slowly backed away and moved on to the next person.

They introduced themselves to a 104 pound, blood type O girl with dark hair weaved into two braids and gray eyes. She wore round glasses and a winter seifuku.

"N-Not that you'll remember my n-name anyway, but… I'm Toko… Toko Fukawa…," She introduced herself, "Wh-What? I-It's not polite to stare, you know. Stop staring at me like I'm some filthy creature!"

"F-Filthy creature? No, I just thought-," Makoto began.

"I-I know what you 'just' thought…! You just thought you've n-never seen such an ugly woman. You just th-thought it was sooo funny…!" Toko accused.

"N-No, that's not what I was thinking at all…" Makoto began only to be interrupted by Toko cry of, "Don't bother trying to l-lie to me! I know it's true. Otherwise, you… I know you can't stand looking at me! Wh-Whatever, I don't really care. I'm used to it…"

They moved on to the next person.

"Hi, I'm Sayaka Maizono. I look forward to getting to know you!" Sayaka said. Hinami sensed that she wanted to talk to Makoto alone and moved on to the next person-she skipped Leon.

"I… am Hifumi Yamada. But if you want to call me by my nickname, "The Alpha and the Omega!" I don't mind" Hifumi greeted. "By the way, how much do you know about the world of 2D art?"

"..." Hinami shook her head.

"Well, in that world, I am well known and supremely well regarded as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. I once sold 10,000 copies of one of my fan comics at a school festival. The event has passed into legend," Hifumi explained, "Some of them didn't get it, of course, saying I'd "tainted"

The event. How stupid can you be!? The words of such idiots mean nothing to me. I am like Van Gogh-utterly unappreciated in my time. I am a soldier, serving night and day to destroy all mindless preconceptions about fan fiction. I'm sure if you were to observe my work, Miss Fueguchi, you would comprehend its greatness immediately. For my work is filled with the deepest meaning…"

"What?" Hinami asked curiously.

"It's about embracing our basest urges…" Hifumi answered.

'It's about binge eating!?' Hinami thought as she moved onto the next one, 'no thank you!"

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Chihiro Fujisaki...sorry, I get kinda embarrassed whenever I introduce myself like this...Anyway, I hope we can get along...Huh?" Chihiro said.

"What?" Hinami asked.

"Maybe it's just my imagination, but… have we met before?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe you've seen me at :re? I work part time there."

"No, I haven't been to :re, sorry."

"No need to apologize, I make you some coffee as soon as I get the chance for you to try."

"Really? I'd like that, thank you."

"Hiii! I'm Junko Enoshima. Charmed, I'm sure!" said the type A, 97-pound girl. Junko also smelled like makeup but her scent was familiar.

'That's right! She must have one of the sisters that were behind Makoto and me,'Hinami thought. Her nose subtlely twitched and unbeknownst to her Junko's eyes flicked down to her nose and back up to meet Hinami's eyes.

"Do you… have a twin sister?" Hinami asked cautiously-the way she carried herself told her that this one was dangerous.

"Yeah, an older one," Junko trailed off.

'She must not have been selected to attend and was just walking with Junko on her first day,' Hinami summarized, 'I'm just worried; it smells like, for lack of better word, hell out there.'

"Aren't you worried about her?"

"No, she can take care of herself"

'She doesn't realize that something is wrong so she's not worried-I can't tell her anything because that would make others suspicious. Best to let it go.' Hinami concluded.

"Name's Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin' meetcha," Mondo introduced himself gruffly.

Hinami nodded quickly, introduced herself, and moved on to the next person-she felt like that boy could explode in rage at the slightest provocation.

"Name's Byakuya Togami." said the type B, 150-pound boy with blonde hair and blue eyes arrogantly before Hinami even had the chance to speak.

"My name's Hinami Fueguchi. Pleasure," she greeted with a small, gentle smile.

"Your surname, Fueguchi, where have I heard it before?" Byakuya demanded.

"Have you been to :re? It's a coffee shop where I work part-time."

"It's possible I might have run into you there, but I don't remember. It's so hard to remember things I don't care about."

Hinami puffed up her cheeks in anger and stormed off toward the next person she had yet to meet. But internally, she was relieved he took the bait; Byakuya was the most likely to have seen the CCG files on the 'Daughter Ghoul'.

"Hinami Fueguchi, nice to meet you."

"Yasuhiro Hagakure-Hiro for short! Take it easy, yeah? I know I will!" he said cheerfully, "I saw it. I looked right at it… Seriously, I totally saw it!"

"What?"

"A butterfly… it's your guardian angel!" Hiro exclaimed, "Nah, I'm just kiddin'. But hey, we should grab some brewskis sometime and get real deep into Lemuria and its civilization."

"I can't hold my liquor very well…" Hinami mumbled as she was reminded of the night Touka and she spent at Helter Skelter when she first got her acceptance letter, "wait what, we are in high school!"

"Oh, I'm actually 21. I've been held back a few times, see, and… well, it's a long story."

'No way he's… 23? Why would he lie about his age?' Hinami wondered as she walked over to the last person she had yet to meet.

"I do not think we have been introduced. I am Celestia Ludenberg, but I would prefer for you to call me Celeste. I look forward to getting to know you better. Heh-heh-heh…"

And not long after that, everyone had been introduced to each other.

"Okay, time to get down to business," Byakuya began, "This is no time to stand around making friends like a bunch of dull-eyed baboons."

"Oh, that's true," Makoto agreed, "I think someone said something about a bigger problem or something? What was that about?"

"Well, you see… Makoto, you said a bunch of stuff happened and then you were 'just asleep,' right?" Sayaka began to explain, "Well...the same is true for all of us."

"What? Seriously!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Just after each of us got to the main hall, we lost consciousness. And when we came to, we were scattered around the school! That's what happened to you, right?" Leon asked.

"B-But that's just...weird! That every one of us would get knocked out like that…"

"Exactly! That's why we're all freakin' out!" Mondo shouted furiously.

"And that's not the only thing. You saw where all the windows in the classes and hallways were, right?" Taka asked, "But instead of normal glass windows, it was a bunch of metal plates! What's that about!?"

"Plus, all my stuff's missing! Even my cellphone…" Junko complained.

"Yeah, you're right. I haven't seen my PDA anywhere, either…" Chihiro added.

"And then there's the main hall here. The front exit is completely blocked by some giant metal hatch. But there wasn't anything like that when I first got here…!" Taka thought aloud, "What the heck!? What's it doing there!?"

"Maybe we got caught up in some kinda, like, you know… crime or something?" Junko asked nervously.

"What, like… a kidnapping?" Leon asked, "You think maybe someone grabbed us and hauled us off and we're not actually at school?"

"That seems likely, they even went to all the trouble to give each of us a dorm room," Hinami commented, "But I would like to know how they were able to set this up during the 10 minutes I was asleep."

"Come on, don't think like that. Cheer up!I bet this is all just part of the school's orientation procedure," Hiro consoled his younger peers, "Yeah, I'm sure that's it! So I'm just gonna take it easy for a little bit."

"Oh… So you think they wanted to do something to surprise us?" Chihiro breathed a sigh of relief.

"Huh. We if that's all it is, it's nap time for me. I was up way too late last night, so I could use a little shuteye," Leon said as everyone's tension evaporated, "Yo, Hinami! You said there were dorm rooms?"

*Ding dong, bing bong*

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I had everything written out ready to go and when I proofread it I noticed some major mistakes in the story and grammar. So I have been spending time ironing out the wrinkles in this chapter. As usual, follow, favorite, and review! Hopefully, I won't have as much trouble with Chapter 3!


End file.
